The Switch
by ForeverMead
Summary: Dimitri Belikov and Ivan Zeklos have been on the run for two years since their escape. But, the academy has finally caught up to them. What awaits them back at St. Vladimir's? Will Dimitri still be able to protect his charge? AU story. Rose is the mentor, Dimitri is the student.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Welcome! First, I just want to say for whatever reason you might be here thanks for giving this story a chance. Getting down to it I want to lay out how this story is going to go overall. It was very difficult figuring out how I could change certain things to make it more sensible, and I still haven't gotten it all figured out. But, I do know I am excited to write it seeing as I was looking for a story like this and couldn't find one so I figured, why not make one of my own? Not saying this is 100% original I just didn't come across any in my search. Anyway, here are the facts of this story:

1\. Rose and Lissa are adults and still bonded

2\. Lissa is still set to be queen come the death of Tatiana, but for now she works with the Academy as a medical professional (no one knows about her spirit still)

3\. Dimitri is 17 and Ivan is his charge as wished by his family

4\. Victor isn't in the picture (never happened)

5\. Tasha is also a student now, and Christian is her uncle

These are just basic things so there's no confusion continuing on with the story. This is essentially the same timeline, but the characters are in different situations. If there's anything you feel would work better, or don't make a lot of sense please feel free to tell me! (In a constructive criticism kind of way). And, please do remember this isn't meant to be exactly like the book(s) it is an AU story, and I am not Richelle Mead. Some events still may transpire, some may not. Now, on with the story and I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Found**

"D...D, wake up. Wake up!" Ivan's frantic voice jolted me out of my, anything but comfortable, sleep. With no time to survey the situation, I threw Ivan into the vacant spot on the bed and crouched ready for an attack. My lack of sleep left me slightly dazed, but I didn't need to be completely present to take a hit for him. Or death. When my eyes finally focused, I found...nothing. The room was still as I'd left it before my scheduled hour of sleep. Curtains closed, bedside table accompanied by a single takeout menu and lamp, carpet stained with old food and other substances I'd rather remain a mystery, and the door still shut and I assumed locked. Same old, same old. No signs of threat. Ivan's gentle hand on my shoulder brought me out of "guardian" mode.

"Relax, we're good. But, not for long. The guardians aren't too far out, we need to go. Now. We can make it past them if we move quickly." I sighed. There was only one way he could know that, and we'd promised that it wouldn't be done again.

"Ivan-"

"If you're about to say, 'Thanks for saving our asses', don't worry about it." He cut me off with his signature smirk. Behind his eyes I could see regret. But, considering the situation I decided not to push it.

"Fine, but we're talking about this later." Lucky for us, we barely had two bags worth of supplies to carry around so packing was quick. None of it was heavy, so when Ivan faltered in picking up his bag I knew it was time.

"How long has it been..." I asked easing into the subject. It was a tough one for both of us, but Ivan hated it the most. His face darkened.

"Not that long, I'm fine." It took everything I had not to chuckle. The situation couldn't be any more life depending, but I couldn't help but think about all the times in our younger years that same stubbornness got him into trouble. It was darkly amusing that even now, he wasn't changing.

"We can argue about this later, but right now you and I both know that you need your strength. I have enough to spare. Unless you want me carrying you all the way to the bus stop, let's just get it over with." His lips pursed. If there was anything he hated more than being wrong, it was being a damsel. He hated the fact that he needed to be saved. Something I could understand.

"Fine. But, I'm not happy doing this." I suppressed a snort.

"Well, it's not exactly my cup of tea either." I took my spot at the edge of the bed, and sat as still as I could. I didn't have a problem doing this for him, after all he'd die without it. But, I couldn't help but feel...wrong. The action itself reminded me of where so many women in my hometown ended up...doing it for habit. In the midst of my thoughts I barely felt the sting in my neck as Ivan's fangs pierced the feeble skin. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something, anything, to keep the cloud of mock bliss from clouding it. And I was barely succeeding. Thanks to my size and body mass, when he finished I still had more than enough strength to run and carry my own weight, and his if need be.

When he was done he gave me a small apologetic look that I immediately waved off. I'd give him all the blood in my body if that's what it took to protect him.

"Now, we need to go."

* * *

"Guardian Hathaway, the plan has been perfectly set in motion. We are keeping a tight perimeter 2 miles out of their location, and we have a small group waiting to secure the bus in the next city if need be. So far, we have yet to see movement but we are confident they will be making their move any second." I heard Marina's static voice call over the earpiece.

"Good, hold your positions. They're getting out of this town over my dead body." I responded curtly. We've been chasing these two for two years now. _Two_ years _._ Besides the fact that they were making fools of everyone at the Academy, I was actually kind of impressed. Not to toot my own horn, but had I been on this case soon as they left we would've caught them ages ago. But, the thrill of tracking down two runaways was starting to wear thin. I could only take so much 24-hour driveway fast food, late night paroles, sitting for hours in a parked car listening for the slightest hints with no means of entertainment, running from city to city... I had already been away from Lissa for too long. I didn't doubt that she'd be safe within the Academy wards, but I couldn't help but feel like I had abandoned her. As her guardian it was my one and only job to keep her safe. But, as her best friend my jobs were endless. What if she needed me and I wasn't there? I still checked on her through the bond occasionally, but it only told me so much sometimes. There was still so much we were learning about it even after all these years. I was just ready to make it back, and continue on my daily routine. My job as a trainer at the Academy was what kept me going.

Growing up I had a lot of trouble with my academics and training going through school. Between struggling with Lissa's darkness, always dealing with the loss of the only family I ever really had, and my mother's abandonment always hanging over me, I was on track to being shipped out to a commune and never becoming Lissa's guardian like I was meant to be. If it hadn't been for my personal training with Alberta, who knows where I would've ended up. So now, I continue what she started with me. I find kids who have given up. Kids who don't have the support they need. Kids who are out of options. And what do I do? I kick their asses into shape, so they graduate. I loved my job. Almost as much as I hated leaving Lissa, I hated leaving those kids that needed me.

Taking a deep breath I decided to do another perimeter check to clear my head. The crisp Portland air wrapped me in a cool comforting embrace as I walked. It couldn't have been over 60 degrees outside. Even at night, you could still see the yellow leaves clear as day as the moonlight bounced from each one. The one good thing that came out of this trip was the sights we got to see. No, we didn't exactly get to take walks on the beach or a stroll through a park, but it was a relieving reminder that there was a life outside the Academy. Outside of Court. Outside of fighting for the life of another. Even if for a few minutes, it was nice to pretend that I was on a late walk home from work. Beautiful kids and a loving husband waiting for me at home...

I'd made it about a block around when Marina's voice cut through the wind's whispers again, "Rose! They're on the move! They're taking the route we suspected toward the bus! If you go now you'll intercept them at the mark!" Finally. This was the moment we had spent a week waiting for. Finally, we'd be going home.

"I'm on it. Hines, Logan, Spencer, and Wills, get into your positions! We're getting this over with, _now._ " I took off in a light sprint toward the alleyway we had calculated they'd pass through on their way out of town. I'm sure, usually, it would've kept them hidden long enough to slip through and out of our reach. But, not this time. I took my position at the end of the alley on a corner, concealed behind a tall tree. I waited quietly for them to step right into our trap. Through the shadows I could vaguely make out the rest of my team in their positions, they gave me their nods of confirmation. We were ready. They weren't getting away this time.

Faintly in the distance, I heard light footsteps quickly making their way through the alley. I could also hear faint murmurs, but it was too far away for me to make anything out. Seconds later, our targets came into view. I had seen their files, but seeing them in person was completely different. Dimitri Belikov was the most striking, mostly his height. I'd read he was quite tall, but seeing it in person was a completely different thing. Compared to my smaller 5"7 frame, he was a skyscraper. Easily well over 6"0. However, one thing his file did not do justice was his face. I wasn't into younger guys, especially not seven years younger, but I wasn't going to lie and say the boy wasn't attractive. The first thing that struck me was the long duster he wore. Definitely not something you spot everyday. Made him look like a cowboy vigilante, but somehow he wore it well. Next were his eyes. A deep chocolate brown so intense one could only tell how much emotion was held within them. He had this long dark hair tied back at the nape of his neck, but the way it shone in the sun I'd bet it was smooth as silk. His face was chiseled and had just the slightest bit of shadow around his jawline and chin, most likely from lack of grooming. And, surprisingly, despite the fact that it's been two years since he had real training he was still very well toned. I was sure he probably had more than a few girls waiting for his return back at the Academy.

I'd also read that he had been among the top in his class before their escape. Some guardians were even saying he already the good enough makings of a qualified guardian. Not entirely in skill, but in dedication. Two years ago, maybe he could've given us a real run for our money. Well, some of the other guardians in my team at least. But, he's well out of practice. The moroi, Ivan Zeklos, was pretty much as I'd expected. He wasn't nearly as tall, but still had a decent amount of height to him. He was a Zeklos so the blonde hair wasn't surprising, although it was darker than Jesse's. His eyes, however, were much more different. Unlike Jesse's cool blue ones, they were a warmer hazel color. It seemed to suit him. Not that I knew much about him.

The footsteps were growing louder. We made our move.

"Dimitri Belikov, and Ivan Zeklos." I stated matter-of-factly, stepping out of the shadows. They stopped in their tracks. By the shock on Ivan's face it was clear they hadn't been expecting us. Obviously. He froze. Dimitri was the opposite. Glancing up at his dark brown eyes I saw his movements before he made them. They burned with perseverance. The way he looked me up and down, I could tell he was thinking this an easy fight by my stature. A grave mistake on his part. His knees bent just the slightest before he lunged. He had planned on taking me down easy, but I was ready for his sloppy attack. I quickly sidestepped him, and landed a smooth punch to his diaphragm knocking the wind out of him. He hit the ground hard. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked up at me, but it wasn't directed at me. He was angered by his own failure. I smirked at his arrogance. And, I couldn't help but notice the faint trail of the one substance we become far too familiar with as guardians, as it fell from the two small punctures in his neck. His eyes held confusion for a second before realization crossed them. His hand flew to his neck. However, there wasn't the slightest bit of embarrassment shown on his face. Instead, he held his head high with pride. He felt no shame in doing what needed to be done for the good of his charge. Now that, I deeply admired. I reached out my hand to help him up. The rest of team was now present, surrounding us. There was nowhere left for them to go.

"My name is Rose Hathaway, I'm here to take you back to the Academy."

* * *

 **I haven't written anything in a long time, so this is kind of my way of getting back into things. Again, this story isn't going to be exactly what I'm sure most of you probably expect it to be, but I hope regardless of that you can come to like it. I'm unsure of how often I'll be able to update since I'm in school, or if I'll even continue this story depending on how good it does, but I'll do my best. I had fun doing regardless, and hope to finish it. Any questions, comments, or whatever you have please feel free to leave in a review (hopefully more good comments than bad) I always read through all of them. Also, if any of them are character related as in maybe I'm not portraying them how you'd expect them to act please keep in mind I haven't read the series in a while, but I am doing my best to brush up on it and do these characters (that I do not own by any means) justice :)**

 **And don't worry there will be much much more DPOV next chapter.**

 **Happy reading, and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you to everyone enjoying the story so far, what little of it there is as of right now, and a double thank you to those who reviewed! I always love reading you guys' feedback, helps me a lot and it's always just nice to see people enjoying your work.**

 **And a TRIPLE thank you to DhampirLover who pointed out a typo error in the first chapter I have no idea how I missed X3. I read through that chapter I don't know how many times, and still missed it. This is why I need you guys! So, thank you a lot. Any-who, on with the story!**

 **Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Hope

I suppressed a squeal of joy as we pulled up to the plane. In a couple hours we'd be back at the Academy and I could take a nice long bath, and curl up for a good long nap. In my own bed. In a room I'm positive gets cleaned regularly. But, even besides that I missed my friends. Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Mason, even Christian; as sorry as I was to admit. As long as we'd known each other, they had become more than just my friends. They were my family. They kept me regular, which was a must seeing as I was still constantly fighting for my own mind against the darkness of spirit.

"Oh no, no, no. Now where do you think you're going?" Dimitri getting ready to settle into the seat next to Ivan snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Wouldn't make a girl sit all by her lonesome, would you?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog face. I was joking, of course, but it came out a little more flirty than I intended. The other guardians chuckled having become well used to my immature and non-professional tendencies. Dimitri's face was puzzled, obviously surprised by my not very guardian-ly behavior. Ivan gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder.

"It's alright, D. The jig is up." He gave him a small smile of reassurance, but it was filled with sadness. I almost felt bad for them. What could've spooked these kids so bad they felt they weren't safe at the Academy? I made a note to find out during our little chat. Reluctantly, Dimitri shuffled out of the seat and followed behind me to the rear end of the plane. I offered him the window seat, as to keep a close eye and strike quickly in case he still tried to make some daring escape. He slumped in his seat. The fire I had seen in his eyes just moments ago had diminished. He was defeated. But, I could tell by the deep furrow in his brows that he was more disappointed in himself than anything. He'd failed what he set out to do; to protect Ivan. And it was eating him up.

"Hey...y'know not a lot of novices lacking two years of training would've risked taking on five guardians at once. Hell, even novices who completed their training probably wouldn't try that. Especially not against a guardian as awesome and legendary as myself. It was pretty badass. Stupid. But, badass." The corners of his lips twitched slightly at my choice of language. I'm sure he could tell I wasn't like most guardians. Something I prided myself on.

"Why did you do it?" He lifted his head to meet my eyes. But this time, that fire was back and brighter than ever. He had more passion for his duty than some full fledged guardians I'd come across, and especially more than many of the novices I saw at the Academy. It was remarkable. And he answered like it was the most obvious, simple thing in the world.

"Because I'm his guardian." As strange as it was he reminded me of...me. After Lissa's family died no one was going to stop me from being her guardian. Hell, even before then. I may have been falling behind on my training, but I was still more than willing to lay down my life for her. She was my one and only responsibility. Always will be. But, even back then there were times I faltered. Times I thought I wouldn't be good enough to be her guardian. Most normal teenagers rarely even consider the thought of putting someone else's life before theirs. Sure, Dhampirs were different, but it could still be a hard thing to embrace.

He averted his gaze to the window. I had many more questions; such as how in the hell they managed to escape us for years, how they survived, had they encountered any strigoi... The answer to the last one was obvious seeing as they were sitting before us and not dead or worse, but I was still curious to know. I'd decided he'd been through enough and left it alone. For now. Although, there was something else about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was...intriguing. Something masked behind his eyes. Something that said he had lived the life of a man twice his age in just seventeen years. I couldn't figure out why, but I wanted-needed to know more about him. I just hoped he'd be at the Academy long enough for me to actually find out. No, he would be. There was no way in hell I'd let someone as dedicated as Dimitri fall through. I'd dedicated my life to helping kids that had given up, and here was one that was fighting with every ounce he had to keep going. I wasn't going to fail him.

I didn't have the luxury of sleeping during the flight, but thankfully the time went by quickly. Soon as we touched down, my body visibly relaxed. I resented the Academy when I was younger, seeing as my mother dumped me there like old garbage, but now it had come to be like a home to me. Dimitri and Ivan on the other hand, their bodies couldn't have been any more tense. Ivan paled a few shades as we walked them toward Kirova's office in the administration building, and Dimitri stood poised to attack as if everyone here was a threat. This only raised more alarm as to why they left in the first place. Whatever it was, it was bad. I needed to find out in case other students lives were in danger.

The farther we walked into the commons, the more of a crowd the two infamous escapees seemed to gather. Many started to whisper and point as they passed. Ivan kept a cool, nonchalant expression but I could tell he was squirming under all the unwanted attention. Dimitri kept his eyes straight as if they weren't there at all.

 _This kid has yet to cease to amaze me._

Lucky for them, the boys at this academy were a lot more merciful than the girls, so they wouldn't have too much shit to put up with being back. Had it been two girls however...I couldn't even imagine what kind of torment they'd have to put up with. Girls at their age could be real bitches.

 _I should know._

Or, at the most, they'd fight it out and then that'd be the end of it. Either way, I had no doubts that they'd have little to no trouble readjusting back into academy life.

Finally, we had arrived at Kirova's office. The red queen in the flesh. Even now that I was an adult and working at the academy, I still couldn't manage to find anything about her that was...tolerable. I always felt like she hated me when I was still a novice and nothing has changed. Every time I want to take on a student I have to come to her, and every time she turns it into nearly an all out brawl. I wanted to help these kids, she couldn't care less about them. It was as if no one could make mistakes. Ever. In her eyes if you weren't the perfect image of what a guardian could be you were useless. And it was for that very reason I could never find it in myself to have an ounce of respect for her. I honestly couldn't believe she was even still Headmistress, she was practically a dinosaur. She'd been here since I was attending the Academy, and even before. I still stood firmly by my hypothesis that she fed off the fear and misery of these kids and that was what kept her going. Some of the other guardians agreed with me. Lissa always said I was being melodramatic.

The second we stepped into the room the atmosphere grew heavy with apprehension. I could tell even the rest of the guardians felt it as they all struggled to sit comfortably in their seats, only giving a slight nod of greeting to Kirova. She sat as the head of the throne, so to speak, like always. She never took her eyes off either of the boys as they took their seats. She was more so on Dimitri. They were narrow and focused. She was out for blood.

"You, Mr. Belikov," She started, Dimitri had maintained a stoic and unyielding composure since their capture, but now even he was shrinking back under her glare, "You broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking Mr. Zeklos away from here. The Strigoi would love to wipe out the entire royal Moroi lines; you nearly enabled them a step closer." I could see in his eyes he was fighting a protest, but remained silent.

"Dimitri didn't kidnap me." Ivan however, did not, "I wanted to go. Don't blame him." He sat forward in his seat willing to jump in the line of fire for his friend. Watching the two of them was heartwarming. It's often guardians get assigned to Moroi they've never seen, let alone had a chance to connect with. Me and Lissa were different, of course, but it wasn't very common. Looking at these two since we found them, it was obvious they weren't just friends. They were family.

Kirova got up from her seat and started to pace the office, hands folded behind her back.

"Mr. Zeklos, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _his_ responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If he'd done his duty, he would have notified someone. If he'd done his duty, he would have kept you safe." I had yet to see Dimitri lose control, but that did it. He shot up from his chair with his fists clutched at his sides, even I flinched a little at the sudden outburst.

"I did do my duty!" He shouted, "I did keep him safe! Had there been any other way, I would've done it. I took him away to protect him. I did what I had to do." We all sat silent. No guardian had ever dared speak to Kirova in such a way, besides maybe me, and it was shocking to say the least to witness a novice have the balls to do so. Ivan raised from his seat, most likely to calm his fuming friend, but Kirova shot him a look that froze him where he sat. Dimitri sat back down immediately and averted his eyes to the ground. He seemed shocked by his own loss of control, and cursed himself for it. Kirova drew her eyes back to him, expressionless.

"Mr. Belikov, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking him out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting him. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?" Dimitri remained silent, "I see. Well then. By my estimation the only reason you left-aside from the novelty of it, no doubt was for some idiotic show boat of arrogance. You were already top in your class, perhaps you felt you were better than most of the highly trained guardians here and left to prove you no longer needed the Academy. No regard for putting Mr. Zeklos' life in danger in the process." Dimitri's head shot up.

"No, that's not-"

"And that makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, Mr. Zeklos must continue here at the Academy for his own safety, but we have no such obligations for you. You will be sent away as soon as possible." Dimitri sat paralyzed. His eyes darted in every direction looking for some sign that this couldn't actually be happening, but it was. It was Ivan's turn to jump up.

"You can't do that! He's my guardian." Kirova turned her steely eyes on him.

"He is no such thing, particularly since he isn't even a guardian at all. He's still a novice."

"But my parents-"

"I know what your parents wanted, God bless their souls, but things have changed. Mr. Belikov is expendable. He doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and he will leave." We all sat shocked. Sure, Kirova could be harsh, but this was a completely new level. I hadn't expected them to get a simple slap on the wrist, but this was excessive. Ivan sat eyes wide with terror of losing his friend, and Dimitri lowered his head into his hands. One could only imagine the dread coursing through him. Knowing you failed to do the one thing we were bred to do, losing your family, having no purpose... I didn't know what I'd do if I ever faced the possibility of losing Lissa and the one thing I was actually good-no, _amazing_ at. It was heart wrenching. I couldn't sit by and watch this anymore. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and took a stand between the two boys. Now was as good a time as any. My body temperature started to skyrocket as all eyes around the room bored into me. Ivan looked nearly ready to flee as if I was the one that was going to separate them. I gave him the most reassuring look I could muster. Sure, I'd gotten her to let me take on students failing in classes, ditching, entering in the middle of the year for whatever reason, but running away from the Academy was an entirely new and very serious offense.

 _I hope this works._

"Headmistress, I wouldn't dare stand here in front of you and the rest of the fine guardians in this room and say that what these boys have done is forgivable and should go without punishment," Soon as I started, Dimitri's eyes wandered up to meet mine. He looked almost betrayed, as if his last hope had just tossed him to the wolves. It brought a sting to my chest, I quickly broke contact and continued, not wanting to give him hope too early,"But, I'm sure I and most of the other guardians here can agree, that we are of short supply as it is. You said it yourself that Dimitri was one of the top of his class before this incident, and from the look of his records he has been since his enrollment at the Academy. It's not everyday we get novices with this much potential to be amazing guardians. Dedication such as that, simply can't be taught. More than just a waste, it would be failure on our part to fulfill that very promise you mentioned earlier to protect the Moroi if we let him slip through our grasp. Think of the guardian he's going to become." Kirova was never really fond of me, but in times like this when I challenged her authority it was exceptionally worse. Her eyes were daggers. She fought to maintain her professional composure. I could tell from how her knuckles started to whiten as she gripped her desk that, had she gotten her way, I could've been leaving with a black eye. Maybe worse.

"So, you're suggesting we let him stay at the Academy after everything he's done?" She paused, practically daring me to object, "And then what? He goes unpunished?" I returned her gaze, refusing to back down.

"No. Find some other way to punish him. Tighter curfews, more surveillance, no extracurriculars, whatever. But, we can't afford to lose another guardian. Even _you_ can't deny that. And, I'm sure every other guardian here can agree." I turned and did a sweep around the room to bring attention to those nodding in agreement. Kirova's face tightened, but I could tell she was wearing down. Her eyes started to droop and her body had relaxed slightly.

"So...you're proposing that you will be the one to take Mr. Belikov on. Despite a two year gap, you're going to make sure he's caught up with the rest of his peers." To anyone else this probably sounded like a suicide mission. And I was pretty sure there was no one else that would dare to take on a job like this, but that _was_ my job.

"Yes." She sighed in resignation. Hathaway 1, Kirova 0.

 _Well, more like Hathaway 100._

"If Mr. Belikov stays, here's how it will be," She eyed Dimitri fiercely making sure he fully understood her next words, "your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once_ , and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required training for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Hathaway in _every_ spare moment you have...before and after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and you will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent away." Dimitri nodded in compliance, sending a quick look of gratitude my way. I waved it off.

"I accept."

"Everyone is dismissed." I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding, and all but sprinted out of that room as quickly as possible before Kirova could change her mind. Also, I was missing Lissa dearly and was eager to see her and catch up with everyone. Thankfully the bond confirmed she wasn't...busy at the moment.

"Guardian Hathaway!" I was stopped in my tracks by Ivan and Dimitri jogging after me. I was about to brush off whatever thanks I was sure they were about to give me, but Ivan lunging himself at me in a hug caught me completely by surprise. I barely had time to return the gesture.

"I can't thank you enough for saving our asses. Pardon my French. Dimitri's especially. I don't know what I'd ever do without him... Thank you, Guardian Hathaway. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"To _us._ " Dimitri clarified, "Thank you, Guardian Hathaway. Truly. I promise, I won't let what you did for me go to waste." When he looked at me it was like I was seeing him for the first time. The mask he usually wore to hide his true feelings from others was gone, and he gave me a full, _real_ smile. He was practically beaming as it spread from ear to ear. I preferred this Dimitri. I could tell he also wanted to hug me, but refrained. Something told me he didn't get to be this Dimitri often, and I made a note to myself to change that. Least while I was around. He deserved time to still be, well...a teen. Date girls, go out, have fun, be _happy_. They all did. I returned his smile wholeheartedly.

"Oh, really it's no problem. This is what I do. And, please, call me Rose."

* * *

 **Sorry for those expecting a mix-up of POV in this chapter like it was last chapter, i apolozie. But, I promise next chapter will be allll Dimitri. Or at least mostly. Rose and Dimitri are the main POV's I will be focused on in this story, but please let me know if you'd like a chapter in Ivan's POV or whoever and I'll see what I can do :).**

 **Also, if you guys notice characters slightly out of character please keep in mind that they've matured and also kind of backwards matured. Not many teenagers have the minds of 24 year olds and vice versa. So please don't be too hard on me.**

 **Anyway, you guys know the drill. Review, favorite, like, tell your friends, your pets, whatever. I appreciate all comments! Happy reading and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back into the Swing

"That Guardian Hathaway is something else, huh?" The lustful connotation practically dripped off his tongue. I actually wouldn't have been surprised if he'd started drooling with the way he was staring after her.

"She's a _teacher,_ Ivan." Ivan had kind of a reputation of being a ladies man. Not like a get what he wants and trashes them kind of ladies man, but it was no mystery that he could most likely have any girl he had his sights on. But, even he had to know that Guardian Hathaway was strictly off limits. Not only was she a symbol of great authority and status, she was...actually I didn't know how old she was. But, definitely out of our legal age range.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me she's not hot. If she was the same age as us, you wouldn't have a go at that? If you could." There was one thing I had to agree with Ivan on. She _was_ beautiful. She had this golden tan skin that practically glowed in the sunlight, and just looking I could tell how supple it probably was. Her body...I had to stop myself from allowing all the lewd thoughts that threatened to cloud my mind and _his_ from surfacing every time I looked at her. Naturally Dhampir women were more figured than Moroi, but Rose was in a category all her own. Had she been human, I could definitely see her being a model.

 _Not that that's all she'd be good for. There wasn't much I'd bet she couldn't do._

And, she had these big brown eyes that I bet got her anything she wanted when she was little, and probably still to this day. They were so innocent looking, but she held so much depth, passion, and ferocity behind them. They were the kind of eyes that pierced straight through you. The kind of eyes you didn't mind getting lost in. But, what caught my attention most of all was her hair. When I first met her it was up in a bun, as per usual among Guardian females with long hair to prevent being used as a weakness, but now back at the Academy she let it fall loose down her back. And, what a marvel it was. It was dark brown and fell in loose, cascading waves that seemed to flow with the wind as she walked. It shone whenever light touched it and held just flickers of orange and gold reflecting from the sun. I had to add getting a feel of it one day to my bucket list. Even just for an instant. I would've bet my life that it was smoother than silk. It was hard to tell looking at her what her birth origins were, but everything about her screamed desert beauty.

Yes, she was incredibly beautiful. But, I wasn't going to entertain the thought of being with her in any way other than teacher and student. Even if it killed me.

"Uh, don't you have some girl waiting for you? The one who was obsessed with you before we left? And then, you dumped her." He cringed.

"Ugh, you mean Mia? Please don't remind me. Why did you let me date her?" I scoffed, specifically remembering otherwise.

" _Hey, D, guess what?" Ivan burst in my room with the biggest shit grin on his face. Same grin he only got in one specific situation._

" _You got a new girlfriend." I stayed dryly._

" _I got a new—hey, how'd you know?" I sighed, I had a pretty big exam coming up next period and didn't have a lot of time to spare. Of course I'd studied, but I was more than willing to take all the extra time I could crunch._

" _Who's the lucky girl now, Ivan?" I tried to keep as much annoyance from seeping into my voice as I could. I failed. But, it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. He walked over and plopped on my bed, chin in hands like a lovestruck school girl._

" _Mia Rinaldi." I suppressed a gag. Normally, I stayed out of Ivan's love life, but this was probably the dumbest decision he'd ever made when it came to choosing women._

" _Ivan, for lack of a better word, she's a bitch," My mother raised me to respect women at all times and I'd stuck by that all my life, but there truly was no way to sugarcoat it. And, I hardly ever cursed so it was no surprise Ivan was stunned silent, "You know she only dates for_ _sport._ _She doesn't want boyfriends, she wants trophies_." _Too content in his newfound happiness, he waved me off._

" _Aw_ _don't be like that. I know what everyone says, but who knows. Maybe I just might be the one to melt that cold heart of hers."_

" _And when you break_ _up with her a week from now, it'll be your funeral."_

"I'm surprised she hasn't come pounding on you yet. I'm sure she's just watching somewhere, waiting to strike." I teased punching him light in he chest. His eyes actually widened in fear as they started frantically darting in every direction. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't joke like that." He grumbled crossing his arms. I threw mine over his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm your guardian remember?" His face grew solemn for a moment.

"Not if you can't catch up with everyone else...pass the exam..." He didn't continue, but I knew we were both thinking of the same final consequence that would devastate both of us. I'd known Ivan for...I didn't even know how many years. We were friends back home, in Russia, and after my incident, he offered to come with me to America. To St. Vladimir's. He left his family. His home. For me. Then...they died. Home invasion. We didn't even get to go return for the funeral. All we were told was that their last wish was for me to guard Ivan. And I've made that my top priority ever since. All guardians are meant to protect Moroi, but Ivan wasn't just my charge. He was my brother. I didn't know what I'd do if he ended up someone else as his guardian. What if they didn't protect him? I'd never forgive myself. No one could protect him like I could. Losing him, wasn't an option.

"You don't need to worry about that. And, I don't either. I will do everything I have to to make sure that nothing comes between us. I've sworn my life on it. Besides, you'd be lost without me. Who'd help you decide what hair gel makes you look the most, "grab-able"?" Now, it was his turn to laugh.

"Okay, that was _one_ time. And for promising to not speak of it, you speak of it a lot." We were making our way to the dorms. We'd decided soon after arriving that first thing on our agenda, if I wasn't thrown out that is, would be sleeping. We'd spent two years in dirty motels, thousand year old bnb's, a car, just about any cheap place that was sleep-able. We well deserved a good sleep.

"Look who came crawling back. What happened cousin? Dear old, departed Auntie, and Uncle's pocket change run out? Or, did Belikov over here get his ass handed to him outside the wards?" A low growl rumbled in my chest. Jesse Zeklos. Ivan's cousin, partially. Ivan's dad actually had an affair. He met Ivan's mom on a business trip in Russia, and fell in love with her. He abandoned his court lifestyle, they stayed in Russia, and had Ivan. As a result, he was often seen as the mistake in their family. The outcast. He was still seen as a royal by the court, but that didn't seem to matter to them. Ever since we'd gotten to the Academy, Jesse had made it his life's purpose to make Ivan's a living hell. Lucky for him, we weren't allowed to harm Moroi. Otherwise, I would've beat him within an inch of his life years ago.

"Let's just go, Dimitri." It was funny how, in these situations, me and Ivan traded places. Usually I was the reserved, calm one, and he was the one with the slight temper. I could control my emotions in any other instance, but it was always Jesse that managed to tear down every ounce of control and resistance I had. I wanted nothing more than to punch that sly grin off his face. But, I let Ivan lead me in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Belikov, your sister's almost of age now, right? She started blood whore practice yet?" My vision reddened. A second later, and I would've had him by the neck. Lucky for him, I was restrained.

"Dimitri Belikov, you are to report to the guidance counselors office for new scheduling immediately, and Ivan Zeklos after you report to the nearest feeding center the same goes for you." Jesse smirked at his victory and sauntered off. I clenched my jaw, turning to meet the eyes of his savior. I only faintly recognized his face, but it was definitely familiar. It was the mess of copper hair that stood atop his head that sparked my memory. You didn't forget hair like that. His name however, I couldn't recall. But, not like I was in the mood for small talk anyway.

"Thank you so much, Guardian..." Ivan, as always, playing the good boy.

"Ashford. Now, get going. And for your own good, try to stay out of trouble, Belikov." I could tell he was sincere in his advice. I didn't expect to get much sympathy or respect from many of the guardians here at the Academy, so his concern was more than appreciated. It was nice to know that everyone wasn't counting me out. I gave him a small smile and nod in response. He escorted Ivan personally, assuming to make sure we didn't end up ditching our responsibilities, and I made my way over to the guidance counselor's.

I couldn't help but notice how much different everything had become. Not in the literal sense of course, but having spent two years in the normal world I was seeing everything in a new light. Sure we'd been taught a lot about the human world, but being out there, being...free was a whole new experience. This was how we'd lived all our lives. Behind walls, following rules, living how we were meant and told to. But, out there...there were no rules. You could be who and whatever you wanted. Sure some things still took a certain amount of hard work and dedication like being a guardian does, but you choose what and who you want to give it to. Although there are some people there that have the same chosen lives we do. I remembered this one guy I met in a bar; how Ivan managed to convince me into going, I still have no idea.

 _"I'm just taking some time for myself, Sir. Is that fine? Some time so I can hear myself fucking think? Or is that too much of a task for me? Oh, wait. Running the company you've spent years building at 18 isn't though, right? So, I think I'm good here. Fuck off, Dad." I couldn't help but overhear, especially since the guy was sitting right next to me at the bar. He spat the last word with such venom and animosity I cringed. The bartender gave him a pointed look, clearly he'd gotten in the same way we did but he shrugged it off._

 _"He needs a drink." He mumbled turning his attention back to the dirty glasses. I had to agree with the him on that one. It was hard to believe he was 18 looking at him. He had light olive skin, clear blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair that appeared to have once been perfectly gelled in place but he consistently ran frustrated hands through it. I couldn't tell how tall he was from sitting down but he had to be around Ivan's height at least. I could only see his profile but it was clear how worn he was. Even from the side the deep, lack of sleep induced craters under his eyes were prominent. His brow had remained furrowed as long as he'd been there, which was a while, and he threw back every glass of brown liquid handed to him like his life depended on it. With how much he'd drank I was impressed he hadn't passed out hours ago. Having had Russian Vodka a couple times throughout my life, this was merely child's play for me._

 _For some reason I didn't just feel sorry for him. I felt empathy. I understood him. It always seemed like humans had it so much easier than us. Little responsibility, the choice to do whatever they wanted with their lives, no predetermined purpose... But here he was facing the same life struggle I was; being told how to live his life._

 _"Dimitri." Some invisible force had scooted me closer to him and I was now holding out my hand in a gesture of cordiality. Why, I had no idea. He tore his eyes off the empty glass in front of him and eyed me carefully. Now that I was closer I noticed just how bad he really looked. His eyes were strained and bloodshot and his face was completely drained of all color. I started to worry wether or not he needed some medical attention. He, having caught me staring, shrugged._

 _"Terrible, I know. Everyone at the office keeps insisting I should see someone, but hey," Another shrug, "The hell with it. Only live once right? Connor." He took my hand in a grip I was surprised he had the strength to muster._

 _"So, what brought you over here to my pity party? Besides, well...pity of course." I paused. What had pushed me to speak to him? Normally, I stayed as far as I could from anyone and everyone for Ivan's sake, but now...I felt comfortable with him._

 _"I don't know...I overheard your conversation and I guess I felt that I understood you. What you're going through, I mean." He raised a brow and waved a hand to the bartender._

 _"Aye, Jimmy, another round for me and my new friend Dimitri here. We're gonna be a minute."_

 _"Alright, but this is the last one. It's time you headed home. All of you." He pointed a finger toward Ivan on the other side of the bar who was drunkenly flirting with these two girls in the middle of a pool game, and failing miserably. His tone left no room for argument and I wasn't going to give him one. Mostly cause I was in no shape to try and stop him if he forcibly kicked us out._

 _"Aye aye, Sir. Right after we have our little heart-to-heart here." He scooted onto the stool next to me and was now full on facing me. Every guardian fiber in my body was screaming at me to put my guard up, grab Ivan, and leave. But, the booze quickly making its way into my blood stream was winning over my instincts._

 _"So, this is the part where I tell you my life story—you tell me yours and then we both leave with some relieving—sense that we're not the most fucked people in the—universe even though we still are. Or—least that's how the shit goes in the movies, right?" The smallest smile rugged at my lips. Partially from suppressing a laugh at how he'd hiccup every so often and sway out of his seat._

 _"I wouldn't know." He laughed. A real, hearty laugh that shook the whole body. A laugh I couldn't remember my last time having._

 _"Y'know, Dimitri, you seem like a pretty good guy. Good looking-probably got a nice girlfriend worrying about you, you seem smart, well rounded, love your mom and all that good shit...so what's a perfectly good guy like you doing in a place for life's rejects?" Jim put a hand over his heart in fake hurt._

 _The answer was simple, I was out here to protect Ivan. Why we were in this bar, however, was still a mystery. But, something about his words...they made me think. Why was I really here? Cause I was born to be? Cause if not here, I'd just be training to guard someone else? Cause my life had no other purpose?_

 _"Let's just say...I have to be here. My whole life has more or less led to this moment...and if not this exact moment in this exact place, I'd just be somewhere else stuck in the same position. Call it what you want fate, destiny, whatever. But, I don't have anywhere else to be I guess. Sometimes I wonder though...why? Why wasn't I meant to live my own life..." He just looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was looking for, but he was deep in thought. I tensed. I knew barely anything about this guy, and here I was calmly telling him my deepest life doubts. Things I'd never even spoken to Ivan about._

 _He released a deep sigh, "Wow, man, that's some hard shit. But, I get it. Totally. My dad runs this big corporate company and all my life he's been telling me, 'Son, this will be yours one day'. But, he's never asked what I wanna do with my life. What makes me happy, y'know? Sometimes I think that's all I was born to be; the puppet he could control from behind the scenes to remain in control of his company long after retirement. A talking head. But, you know what? It's bullshit. All of it. Who the fuck is he to tell me what my life is meant for? Only person I know supposed to be able to do that is the big man upstairs. And, he's been awfully quiet my whole life, so I figure that means it's up to me. I'm tired of letting him control me and my life. It's funny, but I wanna be a chef. I love to cook. Ever since I was little. Y'know what he called that? Women's work. But, take it from me, no one is in charge of your life but you. So what if you break a few rules? So what if you piss a few people off? Most important thing in your life, is you. So, I say fuck em. All of em. Head for the hills, before it's too late. Everyone deserves to be happy. Except maybe that guy, Hitler. He was a dick. But, you only get one life. Kind of a, 'Fuck you' to God to piss it away." Every word he spoke, I hung on to it like gospel truth. In the back of my mind every instinct, every belief, every moral instilled in me by the Academy and our society now seemed so...trivial. What if this guy was right? Could I really take control of my own life? Were we truly meant to throw our lives away protecting the Moroi?_

Lot of our time out there I often wondered what it'd be like...to be human...to have a life of my own... Don't get me wrong I'd never dream of leaving Ivan. It was a silly fantasy. It did amaze me, though. Our worlds were so different, yet still kind of the same.

It didn't take me long to reach the guidance counselors office. Luckily, I didn't run into a certain someone that was in desperate need of a broken nose. My visit went by quickly. The Moroi that assisted me was pretty old, I only vaguely remembered him from before we left, it was a surprise that he was still around. I felt sorry for him having to spend his time cramped behind a desk all day. He didn't ask anything about our escape or comment on my return, he only asked about the classes I took in Chicago and Portland and threw together another similar schedule based on the Academy's curriculum.

1st Period: Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques

2nd Period: Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3

3rd Period: Weight Training and Conditioning

4th Period: Senior Language Arts (Novices)

— Lunch-

5th Period: Animal Behavior and Physiology

6th Period: Pre-calculus

7th Period: Moroi Culture 4

8th Period: Slavic Art

It was strange once again having my entire day taken up by school. We only took part-time classes during our time away. I cringed, my earlier doubts had crept over me again. Would I really be able to catch up? Was I still the best thing for Ivan?

 _You have to be. You're all he's got._

Sighing, I held my head high and reluctantly made my way to my first class.

* * *

Well here it is, finally. This is more so how often I'll be updating with school and work going on. Sorry if there's a few errors throughout, not even going to lie to you guys when I finish I just want to get it out I'm so lazy. Sue me. But, hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think of the little flashback to some of their time outside the Academy. Should I keep that going? Also, I'm having trouble picking a specific day and time to update so if you guys have any suggestions on when you post or when you typically have more time to read then please let me know! It'd be a great help.

And, to the guest who asked about my Boondocks fanfic Forbidden Attraction I swear I haven't forgotten about it. It's still in the back of my mind, I'm just not sure where I want to go with it and I was planning on a sequel so I have to think about that too. But, it's good to see people haven't forgotten about it like me and thank you for coming on to another story (if you like it).

Hope you guys enjoyed, hope you feel moved to review I love reading them ^v^. See you next chapter!


	4. AN: NEW STORY

_Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter :(, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I've started on a new story! Don't worry, I in no way, shape, or form have given up on this one. I just found myself in kind of a rut trying to stick to the original story as much as I can, but also put my own spin on it. This new story is mainly to help me satisfy my own original ideas. And, to give you guys something else to look forward to besides this, if you like it. But, without further or do here's the summary:_

 ** _Mr. and Mrs. Belikov_**

 _ **Rose Mazur and Dimitri Belikov are two well feared assassins, and lifelong rivals. Their #1 targets; each other. Then, a threat comes along threatening the lives of both their families. They have no choice but to call a truce and lay low together until they can figure out who's trying to kill them, and take them out first. Can the hitman get to them before they kill each other?**_

 _I know what the title suggests, but no this is in no way meant to go off of the awesome movie with Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. Though there is a very, very slight similarity. The story is rated M so viewers beware (and there will be some AdrianxRose in the beginning so don't be surprised, DONT MOB ME I'M ROMITRI ALL THE WAY I SWEAR). But, it is a RosexDimitri story. Feel free to check it out and let me know what you think :)_

 _Be seeing you guys soon!_

 _P.S.- I don't have a computer at the moment so I'm typing chapters solely on my iPad and phone, which is definitely not as simple as it might sound. So, please bear with me guys :'(_


	5. Chapter 4

"Rosemarie Aiyla Hathaway! Where the hell have you been?!" _Shit_. I rolled over making sure to keep my eyes clamped tight, and silently praying she'd think I was too far gone and leave. Fortunately for me, Lissa never gave up that easily.

"Don't try that with me, Rose. You have a lot of explaining to do." She snapped ripping the covers off of me. The hairs on my body stood on edge at chills now running through my body at the loss of warmth and comfort. That, paired with my own growing agitation, was enough to get me upright. I groaned giving her a quick side eye and started looking for my clothes to redress. I loved Lissa, but her timing couldn't be more impeccable.

"I go without you for God knows how long, worrying if you'd even come back, and I have to hear from _Mason_ that you touched down hours ago?! What is that about?" She stood there, in all her pissed glory, with her delicate hands on her hips, face flushed, bright green eyes narrowed, and her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. It was actually pretty cute, despite the fact that her anger was solely focused on me. Lissa wasn't often angry, but when she was I'd be lying if I said it wasn't frightening at times. Yeah I, the great and badass Guardian Hathaway, was sometimes frightened of my slim and delicate bestfriend. Though, now she looked more like a deprived toddler than an angry force to be reckoned with. I smiled pulling her in for a bear hug. She fought a little at first, but instinctively relaxed in my arms seconds later.

"I'm sorry, Liss. I just really wanted to get some rest before jumping back into everything. You know, pretend I was still free just for a little bit." Hurt flashed in her eyes at my use of the word "free" and my mind was immediately flooded with emotion from her.

 _Is that really how she feels? Am I trapping her here? Of course I am, guardians are people too and they deserve the same freedom in life we do. I can't believe I've been so selfish... What kind of best friend am I?_

That last one brought a pain to my heart. It was hard to tell if I was being overwhelmed with my guilt or hers. In times like this when Lissa was experiencing such strong emotions they often corrupted my own, and it became hard to distinguish my conscious from hers. I was just lucky this wasn't one of her many scarring sexual escapades with Christian. The thought alone made me cringe. Over the years I'd learned to pull myself out of her mind at will, but never without seeing something I definitely didn't want to. Like Sparks's pasty ass for one. But, not that I could complain. If the bond was my burden for being pulled back from the world of the dead then so be it. Plus it came it handy when guarding her, so it was a blessing and a curse.

"Lissa, stop. You know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it was nice having some time away from work. We don't all get a magic cheat to lessen the load." I teased nudging her. Her guilt was instantly washed away and she smiled. A calming blissfulness settled over both of us. She pinched my arm.

"It's not as easy as you think. Now come on, I invited everyone to lunch to welcome you back. They're waiting." I held back a sigh. Of course I missed my friends, but what would it take for a girl to get just a few moments of peace and quiet?

We were all still on duty, of course, so leaving academy grounds wasn't an option. Even for the great Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. But, the closer we got to the table I was growing happy to see all my favorite assholes.

"Hey, Rosie, glad to see you back in one piece. Those strigoi must be getting slower." Christian snarked with a smirk, but I could see in his eyes he was truly happy to see me.

"Careful, Chrissy, one of these days I might just throw you out there. We'll see how long your little fireballs save you." I retorted giving him the sweetest smile I could muster. He paled under the mischievous glint in my eyes. Lissa broke up our banter with a smack to Christian's arm.

"No one's throwing anyone out anywhere. Christian, she just got back. I'm sure you can play nice until she's at least settled back in." He gave her a sheepish grin, but nodded planting a quick kiss on the forehead. I imitated a whip cracking sound causing everyone to burst into laughter. He glared at me sticking his tongue out. A gesture I maturely returned.

"We all know you could take him, Rose. And probably everyone else at this table. But for now here, I'm sure you need it." I looked up from my seat to see the hazel eyes of one of my best friends with a plate of food. I couldn't help the grin that spread to my ears. As if on cue my stomach growled, loudly. What would I do without him?

"Castille, I suggest you drop the food and back away slowly. If you don't make direct eye contact, maybe she won't attack." Christian chimed in again. With a quick glare from me, he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"You're the best, Eddie." He gave me a small smile and took the seat next to me. Mason was making his way to our table just then and feigned pain placing his hand over his chest.

"Do my ears deceive me? You wound me, Hathaway." He whined with big, sad, blue eyes. I chuckled. My mouth was too full to respond, so I settled for chucking a piece of bread at him. Which he easily caught and took a bite out of.

"Mmm, thanks Rose. All is forgiven. But, do feel free to find some other way to make it up to me." He winked throwing his arm around me. I rolled my eyes, playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"You couldn't even begin to know how to handle this, Ashford." He caught me by surprise tugging my chin gently so we were face to face. His eyes darkened with what could only be described as lust. A dangerous look was held in them. I could've sworn my breathing halted.

"Try me." It was no mystery that Mason had been pining after me since we met as novices. We always had this playfully inappropriate banter, but I never truly saw him as much more than a close friend. A brother even. Especially back when we were still enrolled. Not including the one drunken incident I've made him swear never to speak of. But there were those rare times I saw him for the man he really was. Now included. When he wasn't being his normal goofy-self, he could be pretty provocative.

Mason was definitely attractive with his striking red hair that seemed to follow no styling instruction, bright blue eyes, charming freckles, and like most guardians he was very well figured. He wasn't the bulkiest, but that didn't stop girls both students and guardians alike to often drool over him in practices. He could really have nearly any girl he wanted, and with the way my heart was frantically beating now I saw why. I couldn't tell you how long I was frozen there, captive under his sultry gaze. Couple more moments later and I might've actually started to have a more...lower bodily response. An obnoxious throat clear brought both of us back to reality. Heat started to creep into my cheeks and he simply smirked cockily. Asshole.

 _I don't know why they don't just bone already. She's so stubborn._

A thought that certainly wasn't mine invaded my mind and I narrowed my eyes at Lissa. If I wasn't so annoyed I might've actually laughed at her use of the word "bone". She shrugged as if it was a simple fact and gave me a knowing look. I don't know why she was so adamant on the two of us getting together. Lately she was starting to act like a concerned mother fearing her 30 year old daughter would never marry or live a "fulfilled" life. And I'm not even that old. Even though I've told her I don't know how many times we're strictly _friends,_ she just won't believe it. Like she knows something I don't. She may specialize in a rare element, but I'm pretty sure clairvoyance isn't on her list of abilities.

"Wow, never seen you speechless, Rose. Someone check outside, make sure the world hasn't gone up in flames." I was too busy composing myself to give Christian the satisfaction of pushing my buttons. I scored closer to Eddie putting some well needed distance between Mason and I. He shot me a look, but I ignored it.

For the next couple minutes we chatted about what I'd missed these last couple weeks, how everyone was doing, and what the outside was like. Lissa had a more particular interest in what the malls were like. Sitting with them really made me realize how much I'd missed this. I didn't have much in my life outside of work, so these guys were it. Everyone seated around that table were all I had. They're my family. Well, with the exception of Christian. Without them, I would've probably lost my mind to boredom a long time ago. Among other things...

Our reunion was cut short when everyone at the table suddenly quieted, eyes focused on someone behind me.

"Princess. Everyone. Welcome back, Guardian Hathaway, sorry to interrupt your reunion." I smiled, immediately launching myself at the familiar voice behind me. Alberta Petrov was someone I practically owed my life to, besides Lissa of course. She was the only one that looked out for me here after my mother ditched me. Whenever I was screwing up or falling behind, she got me back in line. She was the captain of the guardians here at the Academy, so I had a great deal of respect for her. As did everyone else who knew what was good for them. Although, sometimes I worried about her. She'd been at the Academy ever since I was little. No doubt she was the same badass guardian everyone loved and feared, but you couldn't ignore she was getting up there in age. Her once sandy hair was now more grey than sand, and her skin didn't hold that same youthful glow as it once did. No matter how much she smiled, she always looked so worn and tired. But, it never kept her from doing her job. I applauded her for that. Had it been my decision, she would've been guarding some rich moroi living on some tropical island years ago. But she's probably die before she allowed that.

"It's no reunion without you, Alberta. I'd say it's good to be back, but we both know that's a bit of a stretch. I hope you're here to tell me to take a well deserved vacation." I suggested hopefully, while batting my eyelashes for good measure. She shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Hate to do this, Rose, but you know the drill. We still have schedules to keep, and you have classes to oversee." I groaned rubbing my eyes. So much for catching up on sleep. Anyone else and I would've told them exactly where they could go shove their schedules, but I knew had it been up to her she would've let me rest. This was that old bitch's doing. More than likely punishment for undercutting her authority earlier.

"Fine. I'll be there in a second." With a quick pat on my shoulder, she nodded politely to everyone else and went on her way.

I was not looking forward to this.

"Sorry, guys. Guess we'll have to catch up later." I reluctantly hugged Lissa, Eddie, and Mason goodbye. And willingly smacked Christian in the back of the head. I was gone before he could retaliate.

Thankfully I only had two classes to go to, and then I had training with Dimitri. At the mention of his name my mind instantly recalled the image of his bright, brilliant smile when he thanked me earlier. Just thinking about it brought one to my lips as well. I couldn't say why, but I was looking forward to seeing him. After seeing how devoted and determined he was, I was even more determined to get him where he needed to be come the exams. Actually, I wanted him to be better than that. And I was going to make sure he would be. Another part of me was also just curious about how his first day back was going. I was pretty sure he was getting his ass handed to him, but something told me that'd hardly be enough to bring him down. It couldn't be if he had any hopes of improving. I was about to find out just how true my words were as I stepped into his class. Just in time to see him slammed flat on his back.

* * *

Well...that hurt. When they say "advanced", they mean advanced. Though, I doubted there was much I wouldn't see as such after missing training for two years. My partner, who earlier introduced himself as Wes, offered a hand to help me up. I gave him a small smile as thanks.

"Not so cocky now, huh Belikov? Maybe you should've stayed out there, the strigoi would've saved you some embarrassment." A voice I didn't bother to identity shouted from the opposite end of the gym. Snickers followed close behind it. I had to deal with this nearly all class period. Apparently there were a lot of guys in our class that resented me because of my high ranking and more impressive progress before I left. Now, they reveled in my shortcomings. Of course I hadn't let it get to me, but it was really starting to get annoying. I might not have had the most polished technique, but I definitely still had the better stature and muscle out of majority of them. I may not have trained too much in my absence, but I always made sure to work out and stay fit.

"I suggest you stick to focusing on your own training, Mr. Daniels. Because I guarantee if I were to pin you against a strigoi now, you wouldn't last 10 seconds. This is not a game, nor is it a competition. This is a matter of life and death. All of you still have much, much more to learn before you're ready to call yourselves guardians. And ayone who thinks they don't, is more than welcome to spar with me. If that's alright with Mr. Birch here." The room grew deadly silent under the stern and solemn power behind Rose's voice. And it wasn't just powerful, it was passionate. She meant every word. The novice leading today's session she had addressed simply stood frozen. It was hard to tell whether he was frightened or star struck, but his eyes were saucers when she turned to face him. He pulled himself together long enough to nod at her request. She smirked pulling her hair into a high ponytail, stepping towards the center of the room. I wasn't sure if this happened regularly, but from the amused looks on the other guardians faces lining the room I figured it was safe to assume it wasn't. Shocked and scared whispers hummed throughout the room.

"Well?" She paused giving the room a last once over. No one dared to even look her in the eyes, let alone make any moves to accept her challenge.

"I didn't think so. You guys want to be guardians some day? Then start acting like it! And might I remind you, that someone here might in fact be the very person to save your ass out there one day. So, how bout showing each other a little more respect?" I suppressed a chuckle. Even in a professional situation like this, she still didn't feel the need to filter her language. Everyone nodded, quietly mumbling their concessions. It was starting to feel a lot like back home. This reminded me of when Mama would often scold my sisters for fighting or arguing. Of course, I'd also be in trouble by association for "allowing" it to happen. Still don't understand how that makes any logical sense. Must be a parent thing.

"Good. Back to work." I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't seem to look away from her. I understood now why whenever she stood amongst a group, or entered a room, people instantly ceased everything. Rose was one of those people who commanded attention and respect wherever she went. When she talked you listened, and whatever she said do,you did. Though, I was sure that also had something to do with the fact that she'd gladly give whoever was stupid enough to not treat her with the respect she deserved a demonstration on exactly why they should.

On her way back to the wall at the front of the room she stole a glance at me. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn there was concern and protectiveness in her dark eyes. As if she had took charge to defend me.

 _Dont be stupid. She was just doing her job and getting everyone back in line. Why would she care about some childish harassment?_

But I couldn't keep the thought from circulating in my mind as she smiled at me briefly and nodded before slipping back into Guardian exterior and her face went blank. The polite thing to do would've been to return the gesture, but I was too conflicted to think properly. Had she done it for me?

When she turned, I couldn't help but notice the six permanently inked symbols on the back of her neck. Molnija marks. Marks given to guardians to represent the kill of a strigoi. They looked a lot like a jagged x, or two lightning bolts crossing one another. A lot of novices saw them as marks of skill and strength. I saw them as painful memories. I'd seen a couple of them on Guardians back at school in Russia, and they always made it clear that they were nothing to boast about. They didn't just hand those out because killing strigoi was easy. Even though I wasn't sure how old Rose was, for her to have six already was no small feat. I now had an entirely new respect for her.

Wes followed my eyes to Rose's retreating figure.

"Yea, that Guardian Hathaway is something else. You know had it not been for her I would've been out of here a while ago." That piqued a sudden interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's kind of the main mentor here. I was falling way behind in classes, sucked at training and I was pretty close to being kicked out. She came to me one day and said if I wanted to get better she could help, but it wasn't going to be easy. No one in their right mind would turn that down. So, she mentored me for a couple weeks and trust me it was beyond brutal, but next thing you know I'm top of my class. If anyone can beat a lost soul into shape, it's her. Nearly every novice here wants to be trained by her, but she chooses who she wants to take on. It's like being picked to learn from a God. Well, a God of war more like." Class was then called to an end. What Wes said was was really sticking with me. It was good to know that Rose did this for a living, and she was definitely more than qualified to mentor me. It was even better to know that she chose _me_. Rose didn't just pick anyone to teach. Only those she saw something in and deemed a enough worthy cause. I was lucky to be one of them.

 _You make her sound like a prophet._

Maybe not, but she was the only and best chance I had of becoming Ivan's guardian. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I could use someone else that had strong faith in me right about now. If I was brutally honest, after that class mine was starting to falter.

Class ended soon after and I could already tell I was going to have more bruises than I could count. Thankfully my next period was classroom oriented so it'd give my body a little break. I was too busy assessing the damage to notice a familiar pair of brown eyes approaching me.

"Pretty rough in there, huh?" Her tone was serious, but the smirk on her face said otherwise. The corners of my own lips twitched a little.

"Can't expect much else after being gone for two years." I kept my tone flat to hide my own doubt and disappointment. Her smile turned sad, as if she saw right through me. But, that couldn't be right. If it's one thing I'm always good at, it's hiding my emotions.

"Hey, don't worry about those guys in there. Half of them probably won't make it to even a quarter of where you were before you left. And I promise you after our training, you'll be even more badass than that." Her eyes had gone from a deep brown to a burning amber. The passion behind them was almost frightful. This was more than just a job for her, it was personal and she took it very close to heart. It stirred something within me. A completely new sense of determination. I wasn't just doing this for me, or even for Ivan. I was going to do it for her. But, there was something else growing the longer I stood there caught by her gaze...a tingling almost.

"Thank you, Guardian Hath—" She cut me off with a look, it was playful but there was a serious warning behind it as well, "Rose." She smiled. A big, brilliant smile. If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn she was glowing. I haven't known Rose very long, but it already felt like I was learning so much about her. She was selfless, fearless, passionate, determined, and probably one of the strongest women I've ever met. But, there was also this vulnerability about her. I could see behind her eyes that she was hiding something. Something probably only she knew about, and was choosing to bear on her own.

 _If anyone understands that it's me...we're a lot more alike than I thought._

"Well, I have other boring Guardian stuff to attend to. I'll be seeing you later, _on time_. Keep your head up, Dimitri." The second she left, I immediately cursed myself for feeling a loss at her absence. There was a certain comfort I was beginning to find in Rose. Ever since we'd been brought back, not only did she practically save my life, she was the only one who didn't look at me like a mistake. A disgrace. And I now knew my earlier assumption was wrong. She didn't stick up for me because she had to, or even because she pitied me. Rose truly did believe in me. Maybe even more so than I did currently. Suddenly, I was looking forward to our training today. And all the pain that was sure to come with it.


End file.
